


Small victories

by MatildaSwan



Series: The Gift of Time [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT4, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen made it through each day with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Warning! Reference to drugs of the green variety. The existence and joking of, not the usage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small victories

Helen woke to the sound of Sexy flying with the breaks on.

“Guess the Doctor’s driving then,” Helen mumbled she rolled over and punched the pillow. She’d been in the middle of a really wonderful dream.

The mattress shifted with a giggle and a mop of curls tickled the back of Helen’s neck. Maybe it hadn’t been a dream.

“Well of course he is. Who else would be, other than Sexy herself?” River said with a laugh as she snaked her arm around Helen’s waist. “I’m right here, and so are you…” she trailed off as her lips brushed over Helen’s ear and her fingers crept past Helen’s belly button, resting at the top of her pubic hair. 

“Mmm, yes; you are right here,” Helen cooed and wriggled, pushing her hips into River’s hands and turning her head to smile up at River. “Morning, seck…chooo!” The two women broke apart as Helen sneezed; violently wrenching herself away from the bed before slumping back down. “Oh. God, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright sweetie; it’s this blasted hair,” she said without trace of irritation. “It gets everywhere; people are sneezing all the time. It’s a shame I can’t kiss the sneezes away, I’m sure it would make life a lot easier in the long run” she said with a laugh.

“We could always try,” Helen suggested, her eyes shining with hope.

“Yes, we could.” River purred as she wrapped herself around Helen. They both turned their heads to the open door.

“Oh, Doctor!” 

*

Their days were full of tiny victories.

Sometimes they spent the day in bed. As far as Helen was concerned that was a victory; being warm and loved was always wonderful. Sometimes one of them decided to go do something useful with their day and left the other two to roll around under the covers. Other times, the previous night’s undivided attention would take its toll and one would spend the whole day sleeping, while other two went about their business. Most of the time, however, all three of them managed to get out of bed, only to get distracted in the shower. 

Today was one of those days.

Somehow, the three of them managed to vacate the cubical. A lack of hot water had a lot to do with it, so they all knew Sexy was bored and wanted an adventure. Of course, she could go out into the universe on her own, but life simply isn’t as fun that way. So instead, the Old Girl threw her inhabitants out of the bathroom with a bucket of cold water. 

The Doctor actually managed to get dressed without distraction, mainly because he’d left his clothes in the control room and therefore had to vacate the room to get them. Helen and River, however, were not as productive. The Doctor strutted into the room, gabbling about where they were going to go next, only to take a step back on his productiveness chart. Naked females tended to have that effect on people.

When three finally separate their bodies and got themselves together, it was well past midday on the planet the Old Girl had waiting for them. Apparently the planet the Doctor had woken Helen up with wasn’t on the menu today. _Oh well, no use grumbling. Reality is nicer than dreams anyway;_ she thought with a smile as she stepped out of the Tardis and into the sun.

A good morning kiss, a sundress and a parasol tended to have a pleasing effect on one’s temperament.

* 

Helen’s smile faded when she recognised where they were; it looked like London did, just after Declan had taken over command on the UK Sanctuary. Even with the whole of time and space explore, there were some memories one could not run from.

“Why are we here?” 

“I don’t know yet,” the Doctor said with a grin, having missed Helen’s tone. “Guess we’ll just have to poke about till we find out why the Old Girl brought us here.”

“This is Earth, London; early twenty-first century. It’s clearly not Christmas, so why are we here?” Helen had stopped walking as the Doctor spoke and now stood in the middle of the footpath; hands on her hips and a very irritated look on her face.

“What? Oh, no; this isn’t Earth. It’s the planet Hume,” River noticed Helen had fallen behind before the Doctor did. “It’s more of a sister planet, I suppose. Isn’t it sweetie?” she called out to her husband, who was currently shoving his face in a bush of purplish flowers.

“What? We’re not on Earth. Explain?” Helen demanded as the Doctor came to rejoin them, pollen sprinkled under his nose.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? Two planets on separate sides of the universe developed along the same line; well, mostly same line. Same evolution, mostly; same social structure, but far less stuffy, and more advanced. Hume never had anything like the Dark Ages, so they’re ahead. They even came up with pretty much the same calendar! We’re currently in the nineteen forties; nineteen forty-three, if I’m not mistaken.” He looked over his shoulder, as if that would prove his correctness. Which would make him incredibly smug for the rest of the day; fortunately no one did, so he turned back to Helen with a smile on his face. 

“So, who wants some tea?”

*

 

As it happens, there was absolutely no reason for the Old Girl to have brought them to Hume; other than to give her inhabitants a relaxing afternoon of nothingness. There were no invasions, no governmental coups, no riots and no events of any unpleasant nature at all. It was a very lovely change to the other planets Sexy usually brought them too. 

The three of them spent the hours till nightfall drinking tea, people watching and just enjoying one another’s company. They gave each other impromptu history lessons in between entrées and told terrible jokes over cake. River and Helen gossiped about past adventures outside of the Tardis, while the Doctor ran off to find a new button for Sexy. He came back an hour later as the sun went down, with no button, various assorted springs, a hammock and a new hat. A giant, green, floppy cat-in-the-hat hat, with a particular green leaf on the front. 

“Look at what I found ladies; isn’t it great!?” Obviously he didn’t understand what he was wearing on his head.

Helen shook her head as the Doctor attempted to fend off River as she grasped for his hat and failed miserably. Helen looked at the green _thing_ on the ground, grabbed River’s gun out of her bag on the table and shot it point blank. Funnily enough, no one passing them batted an eyelid. The Doctor did, and at one point Helen thought he might actually cry. He pouted all the way home, scuffing his feet and dragging behind the two women as they walked arm in arm. 

It wasn’t until they were aboard the Tardis that his master plan became evident. As River said sorry for destroying his hat and agreed to let him keep the next one, the Doctor tried, and failed, to hide a smile so wide it almost broke his face in half. Apparently he’d thought very little of the weed hat as well, but had found a very lovely sombrero that he _did_ want to keep. Unfortunately for him, River wasn’t as impressed by his cunning idea as he’d have though, and kicked him soundly in the arse.

“That’s the last time I apologise for _anything_ , you hear me!” she yelled down the corridor as he ran for cover.

Helen just watched the two of them fight, almost dying with laughter. She could feel Sexy giggling with her in the back of her mind; she rested again her walls with a smile as the shouts sounded farther and farther away. Helen stifled a yawn and trudged up the corridor towards bed, stroking the walls on her way to bed. She could feel the Old Girl hum and could just make out the Doctor and River verbally jousting in one of the other wings. She stripped and curled up into bed, knowing that the other two would join her soon enough. Helen fell asleep with a smile on her face, and woke wrapped in her lovers’ arms.

It was the small victories that Helen loved counting; her reality was better than her dreams and Helen couldn’t imagine anything sweeter.


End file.
